parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park III: Park Builder (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's video game spoof of the Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Species Cast * Eoraptor - Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) * Herrerasaurus - Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) * Carnotaurus - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Masiakasaurus - Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) * Majungatholus - North China Leopard (Panthera pardus japonensis) * Ceratosaurus - African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Coelophysis - Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) * Dilophosaurus - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Allosaurus - Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Monolophosaurus - Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) * Giganotosaurus - North American Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) * Acrocanthosaurus - Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) * Irritator - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Spinosaurus - Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Baryonyx - Great Plains Wolf (Canis lupus nubilus) * Megalosaurus - Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) * Yangchuanosaurus - Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) * Albertosaurus - African Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Tarbosaurus - Persian Leopard (Panthera pardus ciscaucasica) * Tyrannosaurus - Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Avimimus - Great Egret (Ardea alba) * Unenlagia - Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) * Ornitholestes - Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Coelurus - ??? * Compsognathus - Coyote (Canis latrans) * Sinosauropteryx - ??? * Gallimimus - Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Ornithomimus - Arabian Ostrich (Struthio camelus syriacus) * Struthiomimus - Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) * Dromiceiomimus - Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) * Pelecanimimus - Lesser Rhea (Rhea pennata) * Mononychus - ??? * Segnosaurus - Northern Cassowary (Casuarius unappendiculatus) * Therizinosaurus - Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) * Beipiaosaurus - Dwarf Cassowary (Casuarius bennetti) * Oviraptor - Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) * Conchoraptor - ??? * Troodon - Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) * Velociraptor - African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Deinonychus - Dhole (Cuon alpinus) * Utahraptor - Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) * Anchisaurus - ??? * Plateosaurus - ??? * Massospondylus - ??? * Camarasaurus - Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis rothschildi) * Cetiosaurus - ??? * Amargasaurus - ??? * Saltasaurus - ??? * Shunosaurus - Tule Elk (Cervus canadensis nannodes) * Apatosaurus - Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) * Diplodocus - Angolan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis) * Supersaurus - ??? * Seismosaurus - Kordofan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum) * Barosaurus - ??? * Brachiosaurus - Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Mamenchisaurus - White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Lesothosaurus - Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis) * Scelidosaurus - ??? * Minmi - ??? * Stegosaurus - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africa) * Kentrosaurus - Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Wuerhosaurus - African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) * Tuojiangosaurus - Sumatran Elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) * Yingshanosaurus - Bornean Pygmy Elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis) * Edmontonia - African Forest Buffalo (Syncerus caffer nanus) * Polacanthus - Tamaraw (Bubalus mindorensis) * Nodosaurus - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) * Saichania - African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Ankylosaurus - Gaur (Bos gaurus) * Euoplocephalus - Javan Banteng (Bos javanicus javanicus) * Hypsilophodon - ??? * Othnielia - ??? * Muttaburrasaurus - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Heterodontosaurus - ??? * Iguanodon - Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) * Ouranosaurus - African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Altirhinus - Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) * Camptosaurus - ??? * Edmontosaurus - Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Hadrosaurus - Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) * Parasaurolophus - Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Maiasaura - Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) * Corythosaurus - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Nipponosaurus - Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Hypacrosaurus - Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Lambeosaurus - Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Stygimoloch - Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) * Stegoceras - Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) * Pachycephalosaurus - Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) * Homalocephale - Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) * Goyocephale - ??? * Psittacosaurus - ??? * Protoceratops - Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Chasmosaurus - Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Styracosaurus - White Rhinoceros (Ceratetherium simum) * Centrosaurus - Texas Longhorn (Bos taurus) * Torosaurus - Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) * Triceratops - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Pachyrhinosaurus - Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) * Pentaceratops - South Central Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) * Dimorphodon - Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) * Rhamphorhynchus - Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * Anurognathus - ??? * Pterodactylus - ??? * Anhanguera - ??? * Dsungaripterus - ??? * Pterodaustro - Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Quetzalcoatlus - Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) * Pteranodon - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Archaeopteryx - Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) * Plesiosaurus - California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Cryptoclidus - ??? * Kronosaurus - ??? * Elasmosaurus - Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * Pachypleurosaurus - ??? * Pistosaurus - ??? * Cymbospondylus - ??? * Shonisaurus - Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * Eurhinosaurus - ??? * Ichthyosaur - ??? * Mosasaurus - Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * Tylosaurus - ??? * Clidastes - ??? * Terataspis - ??? * Mesolimulus - ??? * Pachydiscus - ??? * Macropoma - ??? * Elginia - ??? * Archelon - Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) * Kuehneosaurus - ??? * Dinilysia - ??? * Pterygotus - ??? * Meganeura - ??? * Dimetrodon - Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Diplocaulus - ??? Gallery Lynx stand snow.jpg|Canada Lynx as Eoraptor Real Life Siri.jpg|Clouded Leopard as Herrerasaurus Cheetah-09.jpg|Cheetah as Carnotaurus Maned Wolf 11, Beardsley Zoo, 2009-11-06.jpg|Maned Wolf as Masiakasaurus North-China-leopard-snarling.jpg|North China Leopard as Majungatholus LeopardImage.jpg|African Leopard as Ceratosaurus DingoImage.jpg|Dingo as Coelophysis Spotted-hyena-sideview.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg|Spotted Hyena as Dilophosaurus Bear, Polar.jpg|Polar Bear as Allosaurus 1-honey-badger-moswe590a.jpg|Cape Honey Badger as Monolophosaurus Cougar.jpg|North American Cougar as Giganotosaurus Lion, Barbary.jpg|Barbary Lion as Acrocanthosaurus NileCrocodile--Etiopia-Omo-River-Valley-01.jpg|Nile Crocodile as Irritator Cincinnati Zoo Tiger.png|Bengal Tiger as Spinosaurus Great-Plains-wolf-front-view.jpg|Great Plains Wolf as Baryonyx Photo-5-BBonLog StevenKazlowski.jpg|Eastern Black Bear as Megalosaurus SnowLeopard.jpg|Snow Leopard as Yangchuanosaurus B7986022-0aa5-429e-b398-c3e9cbe5ebbc.jpeg|African Black Leopard as Albertosaurus Persian leopard-1.jpg|Persian Leopard as Tarbosaurus Pittsburgh Zoo Lion.png|Masai Lion as Tyrannosaurus Ardea alba.jpg|Great Egret as Avimimus FwsgxpC YiG4eJxv9g1ZRsg o6WZYSAzP6vd6mnV7PJRAjoW.jpg|Unenlagia as Fossa 1200px-Leptailurus serval -Serengeti National Park, Tanzania-8.jpg|Ornitholestes as Serval Coyote (Animals).jpg|Coyote as Compsognathus Ostrich, Southern.jpg|Ostrich as Gallimimus Arabian Ostrich.jpg|Arabian Ostrich as Ornithomimus Emu.jpg|Emu as Struthiomimus GreaterRhea.jpg|Greater Rhea as Dromiceiomimus Rhea, Lesser.jpg|Lesser Rhea as Pelecanimimus Casuarius unappendiculatus.jpg|Northern Cassowary as Segnosaurus Double-watted cassowary in denver zoo.jpg|Southern Cassowary as Therizinosaurus Dwarf-cassowary.jpg|Dwarf Cassowary as Beipiaosaurus Pavian.jpg|Chacma Baboon as Oviraptor Hyena, Striped.jpg|Striped Hyena as Troodon Dog, African Wild.jpg|African Wild Dog as Velociraptor 16991966 10211888194070851 6794546468121395050 o-1170x780.jpg|Dhole as Deinonychus Ethiopian Wolf.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf as Utahraptor Rothschild-giraffe-photos-850x550.jpg|Rothschild's Giraffe as Camarasaurus Tuleelk.bull.modcrop.2725.jpg|Tule Elk as Shunosaurus Giraffe, Masai.jpg|Masai Giraffe as Apatosaurus 800px-Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis (courting).jpg|Angolan Giraffe as Diplodocus Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum (Vincennes Zoo) 2.jpg|Kordofan Giraffe as Seismosaurus Reticulated Giraffe at SF Zoo 14.JPG|Reticulated Giraffe as Brachiosaurus Deer.jpg|White-Tailed Deer as Mamenchisaurus Vulpes macrotis mutica sitting.jpg|Kit Fox as Lesothosaurus Img 1750.jpg|African Bush Elephant as Stegosaurus Elephant, Indian.jpg|Indian Elephant as Kentrosaurus Cameroon Elephants.jpg|African Forest Elephant as Wuerhosaurus 1200px-Borobudur-Temple-Park Elephant-cage-01.jpg|Sumatran Elephant as Tuojiangosaurus Elephant, Bornean.jpg|Bornean Pygmy Elephant as Yingshanosaurus Forest-buffalo.jpg|African Forest Buffalo as Edmontonia Tamaraw-side-view.jpg|Tamaraw as Polacanthus Indian Water Buffalo Bubalus arnee by Dr Raju Kasambe IMG 0347 (11) (cropped).jpg|Wild Water Buffalo as Nodosaurus Buffalo, African.jpg|African Cape Buffalo as Saichania 41ac7c3d7229db28e2560637f4008c2f.jpg|Gaur as Ankylosaurus 13611-133651.jpg|Javan Banteng as Euoplocephalus Oryx, Gemsbok.jpg|Gemsbok as Muttaburrasaurus Vicuna.jpg|Vicuña as Iguanodon Tortoise, African Spurred.jpg|African Spurred Tortoise as Ouranosaurus Nilgai-scape.jpg|Nilgai as Altirhinus Blue Wildebeest.jpg|Blue Wildebeest as Edmontosaurus HugoSafari - Waterbuck01.jpg|Waterbuck as Hadrosaurus Plains Zebra.jpg|Grant's Zebra as Parasaurolophus 1-roan-antelope-moswe590a.jpg|Roan Antelope as Maiasaura Kangaroo, Red.jpg|Red Kangaroo as Corythosaurus 946148-okapi.jpg|Okapi as Nipponosaurus Reindeer.jpg|Caribou as Hypacrosaurus Biological characteristic 1.jpg|Eastern Giant Eland as Lambeosaurus Cape-porcupine-drinking.jpg|Cape Porcupine as Stygimoloch Alpine Ibex.jpg|Alpine Ibex as Stegoceras RockyMountainBighornStance.jpg|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep as Pachycephalosaurus Springbok.jpg|Springbok as Homalocephale Common warthog or warthog.jpg|Central African Warthog as Protoceratops Indian Rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros as Chasmosaurus Pilanesberg Rhinoceroses.JPG|White Rhinoceros as Styracosaurus Treats for Texas Longhorns.jpg|Texas Longhorn as Centrosaurus Rhinoceros, Javan.jpg|Javan Rhinoceros as Torosaurus Black Rhinoceros.jpg|Black Rhinoceros as Triceratops Dicerorhinus sumatrensis.jpg|Sumatran Rhinoceros as Pachyrhinosaurus Rs16328 do37067.jpg|South Central Black Rhinoceros as Pentaceratops Vulture, Turkey.jpg|Turkey Vulture as Dimorphodon Harpy-eagle-rainforest-820x627.jpg|Harpy Eagle as Rhamphorhynchus Greater flamingo by jamie macarthur-d4pqs2n.jpg|Greater Flamingo as Pterodaustro Lammergeier.jpg|Lammergeier as Quetzalcoatlus Hd-images-of-hd-bald-eagle-dowload.jpg|Bald Eagle as Pteranodon Perched Red Tail Hawk.jpg|Red-Tailed Hawk as Archaeopteryx Ca-sea-lion 485 600x450.jpg|California Sea Lion as Plesiosaurus Whale, Humpback.jpg|Humpback Whale as Elasmosaurus Whale, blue.jpg|Blue Whale as Shonisaurus Killer Whale.jpg|Killer Whale as Mosasaurus Turtle, Green Sea.jpg|Green Sea Turtle as Archelon Nile Monitor.jpg|Nile Monitor as Dimetrodon Category:NatureRules1 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs Category:Species Casts